If This Was The Movies
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Apakah semuanya akan berakhir seperti film-film yang selalu kita tonton. Berakhir bahagia? Tetapi tidak semua bisa selamat dari rasa sakit yang pernah ditorehkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengembalikannya ke skenario yang seharusnya ketika akhir film tersebut bukan seperti yang kau inginkan? Fic Pra SHDL II. Hope You Like It.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**If This Was The Movies ****Created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**If This Was a Movie songs by Taylor Swift**

**Warning: AU, OOC-maybe-, typo's****, dan fic persiapan SHDL.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**Rating: T for Teens**

**Summary:**** Apakah semuanya akan berakhir seperti film-film yang selalu kita tonton. Berakhir bahagia? Tetapi tidak semua bisa selamat dari rasa sakit yang pernah ditorehkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengembalikannya ke skenario yang seharusnya ketika akhir film tersebut bukan seperti yang kau inginkan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap gadis tentunya sangat ingin berada di posisi Hinata saat ini. Dimana setiap pagi datang dia berjalan di sisi Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Prodigy sempurna dari keluarga Uchiha. Tampan. Jelas. Pintar. Lebih tepatnya jenius tidak perlu kalian pertanyakan lagi. Dengan tubuh tinggi atletis tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya Hinata satu-satunya gadis yang bisa berjalan di sisi Sasuke lebih dari satu bulan.

Hinata pun mengakui teman yang dimilikinya dari kecil ini sangat tampan. Sayangnya dia jengah dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang selalu gonta-ganti pacar yang lebih sering dari Hinata membeli pakaian baru. Setiap minggu ada saja siswi yang diperkenalkan Sasuke padanya. Karena itulah saat Sasuke memutuskan mereka Hinata yang menjadi sasaran. Baik meminta Hinata agar Sasuke mau kembali berpacaran dengan mereka ataupun marah-marah karena menganggap Hinata sebagai penyebab kandasnya hubungan mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke tetap melenggang dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Dan pemberitahuan untuk para siswi, saat ini Sasuke sedang _available_. Jadi yang ingin menjadi pacarnya untuk seminggu atau dua minggu kedepan silakan antri di depan kelas dengan penampilan terbaikmu. Siapa tahu kalian beruntung.

"Bisa kau cepat sedikit Hinata," desis Sasuke dengan mata tajam menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk gugup karena percuma membantah Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang jelas memiliki kaki yang jauh lebih panjang dari milik Hinata.

Setiap murid selalu mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa seorang Hyuga Hinata bisa berteman lama dengan Sasuke yang memiliki lidah setajam silet. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri merupakan orang yang sangat lembut dan perasa bisa bertahan begitu lama dengan Sasuke. Apalagi gadis semanis Hinata sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan mengingat dengan predikat Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai _cassanova_. Jawabannya mudah, karena mereka memiliki satu persamaan. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke merasa kesepian. Karena kesepian itulah yang menjadi pengikat mereka bersama. Tidak perlu komitmen dari kata bersama mereka sendiri telah terikat satu sama lain.

Siapa yang tahu kalau wajah teduh dan sabar milik Hinata menyimpan banyak kepedihan. Selama ini Hinata tinggal di Jepang seorang diri. Tou-san yang sangat jarang untuk menelpon bahkan menjenguknya. Hinata tahu alasan pasti Hiashi tidak sering datang menjenguknya karena setiap dia melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat mirip dengan Kaa-sannya merupakan luka tersendiri bagi Hiashi.

Sedangkan Sasuke memilih hidup sendiri di sebelah rumah Hinata daripada mengikuti orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar ke Los Angeles. Dulu saat pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Hinata yang baru pindah di sebelah rumahnya dia tahu kalau nantinya gadis itu akan menemaninya melewati hari-hari yang kelam. Setelah perkenalan mereka yang pertama, setiap malam Sasuke menelusup masuk ke kamar Hinata saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Ditambah saat kematian Kaa-san Hinata, Sasuke menemani Hinata yang terkadang menangis sendirian di dalam kamar hingga tertidur.

Hinata dan Sasuke berbagi satu sama lain. Saling melengkapi di saat tidak ada yang mau menerima mereka yang sebenarnya. Karena dengan itulah, mereka saling bersandar satu sama lain. Tanpa perlu merasa selalu menerima ataupun menyusahkan.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." panggil Hinata pelan.

Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya, "Makan siang di atap."

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke memang selalu tahu apa yang Hinata ingin katakan, "B-baiklah. S-sampai nanti."

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya. Untuk pertama kalinya di kelas tiga ini Hinata dan Sasuke mendapatkan kelas yang berbeda. Dari dulu-entah sekolah sengaja atau tidak- Sasuke selalu di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata. Karena itulah rantai pergaulan Hinata bersama siswa dari kelasnya terhalangi oleh Sasuke yang selalu duduk di sekitar Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, " sapa pemuda dengan rambut dan senyum secerah matahari.

Seburat merah muncul di pipi putih Hinata, "O-ohayou mou N-Naruto-kun."

Ah.. sepertinya bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hinata memiliki perasaan lebih kepada pemuda di depannya ini. Melihat pipi Hinata yang tiba-tiba bersemu merah dan kegugupannya yang bertambah. Sudah hampir 4 tahun Hinata menyimpan perasaanya pada Naruto. Memandanginya dari jauh. Memperhatikan setiap tingkah dan perbuatannya. Sampai-sampai mengetahui segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Naruto. Hanya saja..

"Ohayou Hinata-chan dan Naruto-kun," sapa gadis cantik berambut pink.

"O-ohayou Sakura-chan."

Naruto yang sumringah langsung merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Sakura, "Ohayou Sakura-chan. Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

Sakura tersenyum mencurigakan, "Tentu. Kalau kau tidak setiap jam menelponku."

Naruto nyengir, "Gomen. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidur nyenyak."

Hanya saja saat ini Naruto telah ada yang memiliki. Cintanya terpaksa kandas bahkan sebelum Hinata menyatakan perasaanya. Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah Sakura menerima pernyataan Naruto. Serta dua minggu setelah Sasuke memutuskan Sakura di depan umum. Hinata hanya takut kalau Naruto hanya dianggap pelarian sebagai penyembuh sakit hatinya dari Sasuke oleh Sakura. Terkadang Hinata juga membenci sikap Sasuke yang terus berganti pacar ini. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak pernah berpacaran ataupun memutuskan Sakura mungkin saja sampai saat ini Hinata masih bisa menggantungkan harapan setinggi langit agar bisa berada disamping Naruto. Karena Sakura tidak perlu patah hati lalu Naruto tidak perlu menghiburnya yang kesepian setelah itu Naruto tidak harus mengutarakan perasaannya di depan umum untuk menggantikan rasa malu Sakura yang diputuskan di depan umum. Semua itu tidak perlu terjadi kalau Sasuke tidak memilki sikap _playboy_nya itu. Dan semua itu tidak akan terjadi pula kalau Hinata berani mengutarakan perasaanya kepada Naruto dari dulu. Sungguh ironi yang menyedihkan.

Jam pelajaran selalu terasa cepat bagi Hinata. Ketika Hinata dengan langkah pelan berjalan sambil menghitung jumlah anak tangga yang ada tidak melihat ketika seorang gadis menabrak tubuhnya dengan pakaian berantakan. Si gadis tampak terburu-buru tidak peduli kalau Hinata mungkin saja jatuh dari tangga karenanya. Setelah gadis tersebut berlalu Hinata mendengar suara langkah tenang berhenti di ujung tangga. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celananya. Hinata memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi. Apa gadis tadi akan menjadi pacar Sasuke yang selanjutnya? Hinata tidak peduli.

Hinata mengulurkan salah satu kotak bento yang ada ditangannya. Hinata selalu membuatkan satu kotak bento lagi untuk Sasuke dari sekolah dulu. Entah Sasuke sempat makan bersama atau tidak, Hinata menyiapkan kotak bento dan Sasuke akan mengambilnya saat jam makan siang datang lalu mengembalikannya saat makan malam bersama mereka -kalau Sasuke memiliki urusan lain. Baik di rumah Hinata ataupun Sasuke.

"Hn, arigatou Hinata." Sasuke menerima kotak bento Hinata lalu menarik tangan kecil Hinata memasuki pintu atap.

"Hmhm, tidak perlu sungkan Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata lembut. Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Waktu yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke dapatkan kalau bersama dengan wanita lain. Saat makan siang Sasuke sangat menikmati saatnya bersama dengan Hinata. Apalagi saat dia berbaring diatas pangkuan Hinata dengan jemari lembut Hinata menyisir untaian rambutnya. Inilah kenapa keberadaan Hinata sangan berarti dalam hidupnya karena hanya Hinata yang mengerti dirinya apa adanya. Selalu menerimanya. Bahkan hal terburuk yang pernah Sasuke lakukan Hinata selalu mendengarkannya dengan sabar.

Hinata kembali menyisir rambut _raven_ milik Sasuke yang saat ini tengah memejamkan mata di atas pangkuannya. Kalau orang lain melihatnya mungkin akan salah paham kalau Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke. Melihat setiap hari Hinata membuatkan Sasuke bento. Mengelus rambut Sasuke saat pria tersebut tertidur di pangkuannya. Hinata bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan kebiasaannya membawakan Sasuke bento dimulai dari kapan. Hanya saja Hinata baru bisa mengingat kebiasaan baru Sasuke berganti-ganti perempuan di mulai 4 tahun lalu. Hinata tidak memungkiri kalau Sasuke penuh pesona. Jemari Hinata mengelus kelopak mata Sasuke perlahan. Bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang ini menemani kesempurnaan mata onyx milik Sasuke yang selalu menyihir setiap gadis. Lalu jemari Hinata turun menelusuri batang hidung Sasuke kemudian berhenti di atas bibir Sasuke. Dengan bibir yang tipis selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata sadis pastinya mampu membuat setiap gadis tidak tahu cara bernapas lagi saat Sasuke menciumnya. Tentu saja Hinata masih ingat saat pertama kali Sasuke menciumnya saat mereka masih anak-anak dulu. Sungguh Hinata tidak melupakan bagaimana Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertamanya begitu saja bahkan sampai sekarang rasanya Hinata memukul kepala Sasuke ketika megingatnya. Bagaimana pun Hinata ingin merasakan ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang dia sukai. Seakan kutukan setelah Sasuke menciumnya Hinata tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan pacar apalagi berciuman.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau ingin kucium?" tanya Sasuke memandang jemari Hinata di atas bibirnya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke malas, "K-kalaupun aku ingin mendapatkan ciuman tentunya a-ku tidak ingin d-darimu lagi S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang ingin menciumu? Kau tidak akan bisa menghindar Hinata."

Wajah Hinata merona, "B-berhentilah menggodaku S-Sasuke-kun. B-bagaimana dengan gadis tadi? Apa dia calon pacarmu selanjutnya?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Hinata mengingat-ingat wajah gadis tadi, "Lumayan cantik Sasuke-kun. Dia memiliki mata yang besar dan kulit yang putih. A-apa kau tidak pernah terpikir untuk menjalani hubungan serius dengan satu gadis?"

Sasuke mendengus lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, "Aku akan serius berpacaran kalau denganmu Hinata."

Giliran Hinata memutar bola matanya, "K-kalaupun kau serius pacaran denganku, aku tidak yakin akan bertahan lebih dari 2 minggu lalu aku kembali menjadi pembawa bento untukmu."

"Jadi kau keberatan membawakan aku bento?"

"T-tidak. Semua itu telah menjadi kebiasaan untukku kalau k-kehilangan kebiasaan itu aku mungkin akan.. kesepian."

Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya menarik dagu Hinata lalu menyeringai menatapnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku menambahkan kebiasaan baru agar kau tidak perlu kesepian?"

"Apa itu S-Sasuke-kun? Membawakanmu jus tomat juga?"

"Lebih dari itu. Menciumku? Bagaimana? Tidak merugikan tentunya bukan?"

"B-berhentilah bercanda Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kapan aku pernah bercanda Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam tidak mampu berbicara. Tangan Sasuke lain yang bebas mengurung Hinata dalam perangkap tangannya. Perlahan maju mendekati wajah Hinata yang telah merona merah. Hinata memejamkan matanya tidak sanggup melihat apa Sasuke akan benar-benar menciumnya. Ketika napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata yang tampak begitu ketakutan di hadapannya lalu dengan lembut di menempelkan bibirnya di sudut bibir Hinata sepersekian centi sebelum bibir Sasuke benar-benar mencium bibirnya.

"Belum kucium kau sudah meringkuk seperti kucing ketakutan," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "K-kalau kau memang ingin b-berciuman jangan jadikan a-aku percobaan S-Sasuke-kun. C-cium saja pacarmu."

Sasuke tertawa, "Sepertinya aku hanya mau menciummu saat ini. Jadi pacarku Hinata."

"K-kau bercanda?" Hinata beringsut menjauh.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menangkap tangan Hinata, "Kapan aku pernah bercanda Hinata?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, "K-kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu? N-nantinya juga kau akan memutuskan aku seperti gadis lainnya d-dalam 2 minggu. K-kau tidak pernah serius."

Sasuke menatap Hinata intens, "Kalau bersamamu aku akan serius. Kalau berpacaran denganmu aku akan setia selamanya."

"K-kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu hanya kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya."

Hinata terbelalak mendengarnya, "A-aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kau mencintaimu."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau akan mencintaiku dan kupastikan kau harus mencintaiku."

Hinata menundukan kepalanya memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke, "K-kalau kau terbukti tidak serius b-bagaimana?"

Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata agar mau melihatnya, "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."

Hinata menarik napas dalam, "B-baiklah. K-kalau kau ketahuan berselingkuh pergi dari hidupku selamannya dan mulailah setia pada gadis lain. B-bagaimana?"

Sasuke berpikir sesaat. Resiko menyetujui perjanjian ini terlalu riskan. Dia bisa saja kehilangan Hinata kalau sampai melakukan kesalahan tersebut tetapi hanya ini kesempatan dia bisa memiliki Hinata seutuhnya, "Baiklah. Aku menyetujuinya."

.

.

.

Hinata tampak sibuk memotong sayuran yang ada di atas tatakan dapur miliknya. Dengan cekatan tangan mungil milik Hinata memasukan sayuran tersebut ke dalam panci memasak yang tengah mendidih lalu beralih ke penggorengan yang berisi chicken teriyaki yang tampak garing. Hinata tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya malam ini. Teringat sesuatu Hinata mengambil tomat dari kantong karton belanja miliknya lalu memotong tomat tersebut kecil-kecil hingga sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, j-jangan tiba-tiba memelukku kalau aku sedang memasak," kata Hinata terkaget.

"Kenapa? Aku suka memelukmu saat sedang masak."

"B-berbahaya. B-bagaimana kalau nanti tanganmu terpotong saat memotong sayur ini?"

Dengan malas Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tangannya berpindah memeluk leher Hinata, "Dengan begini tanganku tidak akan terpotong, benarkan?"

Hinata menghembuskan napas malas, "K-kalau begini aku tidak akan selesai memasak Sasuke-kun."

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhnya lalu mendorong tubuh besar pria tersebut menuju ruang makan yang berseberangan dengan dapur.

"D-duduklah di sini sampai a-aku selesai memasak atau t-tidak ada tomat untukmu."

Sasuke tertawa, "Kau mengancamku seperti anak umur 5 tahun Hinata."

"M-memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau ciuman darimu? Kalau aku tetap duduk manis disini kau akan menciumku Hinata."

Wajah Hinata merona lalu berbalik menuju dapur, "J-jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kembali tertawa, "Kapan aku pernah bercanda Hinata? Kau selalu membuatku mengulang kalimat yang sama. Bagaimana pun saat ini kau telah menjadi pacarku wajar kalau aku ingin menciummu."

Dari balik dapur Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang memanas mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia baru ingat kalau sekarang dia telah berubah status dari teman masa kecil menjadi pacar. Sungguh membuatnya bingung. Hinata bahkan hanya mengiyakan tawaran dari Sasuke hanya berharap kalau Sasuke akan berubah. Paling tidak Hinata memperkirakan hubungan mereka berdua hanya bertahan sampai dua minggu sebelum nantinya Sasuke sendiri bosan dan memutuskan hubungannya. Dengan begitu Sasuke akan menjauh dari hidupnya dan mulai serius dengan gadis lainnya. Bagi Hinata walaupun dia hanya sebagai batu loncatan untuk perubahan Sasuke itu tidak masalah baginya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat punggung Hinata. Gadis kecil tetangganya dulu sekarang telah berubah menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang disukai oleh para siswa di sekolahnya. Kalau saja dia tidak menjadi pagar pelindung atau lebih tepatnya penghalang Hinata mungkin saja telah lepas dari genggamannya dari dulu. Membiarkan Hinata menjauh dari kehidupannya akan memberikan efek kehancuran lain untuk Sasuke. Karena itu saat kesempatan menjadi pacar Hinata datang tepat saat dia tengah patah hati karena Naruto merupakan moment yang sangat tepat. Karena Sasuke memang merencakannya dengan tepat.

"Coba bilang _I love you_ Sasuke-kun, " kata Sasuke saat makan malam.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata tidak habis pikir.

Sasuke meletakan mangkuk makannya kemudian menatap Hinata dengan intens, "Bukankah sebelumnya aku bilang agar membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi mulailah dengan bilang Aishiteru Sasuke."

"Humph.. A-aku bukannya anak-anak yang belajar mengeja."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau memang masih kekanakan?" perkataan santai Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata tertohok.

Dengan pipi mengembung membereskan peralatan makan untuk dicuci. "S-sudah selesai makannya Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membantu Hinata atau lebih tepatnya merepotkan Hinata mencuci piring. Kegiatan rutin mereka saat makan malam. Hinata akan memasakan makanan terkadang mereka makan malam bersama di rumah Hinata ataupun rumah Sasuke. Lalu setelahnya Sasuke akan membantu Hinata mencuci piring. Sudah baik Sasuke hanya membantu saat mencuci piring kalau Sasuke membantu Hinata sedang memasak takutnya terjadi ledakan misterius dari dapur.

"Hinata kau bertambah gemuk," kata Sasuke dengan santainya saat mereka sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sehabis makan malam.

Tangan Hinata yang awalnya mengelus rambut Sasuke di pangkuannya terhenti di udara, "B-benarkah? A-apa aku perlu berdiet nantinya?"

"Tidak perlu," kata Sasuke. "Tubuhmu sudah sangat berisi atau mungkin memang saat ini perutmu sedang berisi sesuatu. Seperti bayi misalnya. Auch.."

Hinata menepuk dahi Sasuke dengan majalah yang dipegangnya, "J-jangan asal bicara Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengelus dahinya kemudian tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang merona, "Untuk kali ini aku bercanda Hinata."

Hinata mengerutkan bibirnya, "S-sekalinya kau bercanda sungguh sangat menakutkan Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam sweater yang dikenakan Hinata, "Kau tahu kalau wanita yang paling sulit didapatkan adalah dirimu?"

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus selama 12 tahun untuk bisa mendapatkanmu. Kau selalu disisiku tetapi bukan sebagai orang yang mencintaiku sebagai pria tetapi sebagai saudara. Kau membuatku sungguh frustasi selama ini."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, "Lalu 4 tahun lalu dengan wajah merona kau mudahnya mengatakan kalau kau sedang menyukai Naruto-dobe. Aku menyesal mengenalkanmu padanya. Kemudian aku berganti-ganti pacar dan mengenalkannya padamu berharap kalau nantinya kau akan menyadari arti kehadiranku yang sebenarnya. Nyatanya semua itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh karena kau hanya melihat Dobe."

"J-jadi itu alasan kenapa k-kau selalu berganti-ganti pacar Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya. Lalu aku susun sebuah rencana licik agar kau akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Mendapatkan Sakura bukanlah hal yang sulit. Aku tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura lebih dari apapun dengan sedikit sentuhan tidak langsung aku tahu efeknya akan sampai padamu. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menahan malu terlalu lama setelah aku memutuskannya di depan umum. Naruto akan menyatakan perasaannya cepat atau lambat di depan umum dan kau akan patah hati setelahnya. Dengan begitu aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkanmu."

Hinata terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Tanpa terasa air mata menetes turun di pipinya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghapuskan air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata Hinata dengan bibirnya. Hinata meronta menjauh dari Sasuke. Mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari sisinya.

"Gomen. Aku tahu cara yang kugunakan sangat licik." Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak mau kau akan pergi menjauh dariku saat ada pria lain ada di sisimu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa adanya kau disisiku."

Hinata memukul dada bidang Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya dengan air mata yang mengalir, "K-kenapa k-kau harus menyakiti banyak orang hanya untuk mendapatkanku yang hanya seperti ini. K-kalau kau mengatakannya dari dulu tidak akan banyak gadis yang terluka karena sikapmu. K-kau tidak perlu menahan sakit terlalu lama dan a-aku tidak harus menggantungkan harapan semu p-pada N-naruto-kun terlalu lama."

"Semua itu karena kau tidak percaya diri bisa mendapatkanmu Hinata."

"P-paling tidak dengan begitu t-tidak akan ada yang terluka karenamu S-Sasuke-kun. S-seharusnya aku yang tidak percaya diri bisa berada disisimu. A-aku bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan semua gadis yang pernah kau kenalkan padaku."

Sasuke menarik lembut wajah Hinata, "Aku mencintaimu dan itu bukanlah kebohongan."

"H-haruskah aku percaya s-setelah semua yang kau lakukan S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata terisak.

Sasuke menarik Hinata dengan lembut kedalam pelukannya, "Percayalah padaku karena semua yang kulakukan hanya untuk bisa mendapatkanmu. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu."

Hinata menggeleng, "K-kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. B-bukan a-aku yang sepenuhnya t-tersakiti tetapi yang lain."

Sasuke menghirup wangi lavender dari rambut indigo Hinata, "Terima kasih telah menerimaku Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "B-bukankah itu yang selalu aku lakukan dari dulu?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Kau benar."

.

.

.

Berita Sasuke berpacaran dengan Hinata menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah. Banyak yang telah memprediksi kalau mereka akhirnya akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi banyak lainnya yang tidak bisa menerima kabar tersebut. Terutama para mantan-mantan kekasih Sasuke yang telah dia putuskan secara umm.. kejam. Dua minggu menjadi tenggat waktu mereka sebelum benar-benar melabrak Hinata karena menurut mereka nantinya Sasuke akan merasa bosan dan memutuskan Hinata seperi gadis lainnya.

Sayangnya kenyataan berbicara lain. Sudah satu bulan Sasuke masih tetap berpacaran dengan Hinata. Tentunya membuat para siswi-_ex_Sasuke- merasa berang dan tidak terima. Apalagi beberapa diantaranya sempat mencium kalau perusak atau penyebab kandasnya hubungan mereka dengan Sasuke adalah Hinata.

Akibatnya di sore yang mulai gelap ini Hinata terpojok sendirian di belakang sekolah dengan rombongan perempuan yang dia ketahui sebagai para mantan kekasih Sasuke.

Salah satu perempuan berambut merah bernama Karin menarik kasar rambut panjang Hinata, "Apa yang membuat Sasuke bisa bertahan lama denganmu? Kau bahkan tidak lebih cantik dariku!"

Hinata menahan segenap rasa sakitnya, "H-hubungan kami baru 3 minggu lebih. T-tidak akan terlalu l-lama sebelum S-Sasuke-kun sendiri yang memutuskanku."

Perempuan yang ada di sana tertawa meremehkan. Salah satu perempuan lain bernama Tayuya maju mencengkran dagu Hinata, "Kau tahu! Kalau Sasuke hanya berpacaran dengan kami tergantung dengan reaksi yang didapatkannya darimu. Kalau tidak peduli maka dengan cepat kami dibuangnya. Kau kira aku tidak tahu!" bentaknya.

"G-gomenasai," ujar Hinata pelan. Semua yang dikatakan Tayuya memang benar kalau bukan karena dirinya Sasuke tidak perlu menyakiti banyak perempuan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau kira kata maaf cukup mengembalikan sakit hatiku!" dorongan dari Karin membuat Hinata jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah berlumpur. Membuat seragam sailornya kotor terkena lumpur.

Seakan belum cukup Tayuya melayangkan tangannya dengan keras di pipi pucat Hinata. Menyebabkan sudut bibir Hinata mengeluarkan darah dan gadis lain yang Hinata tidak ingat lagi namanya menjatuhkan kotak sampah di atas kepala Hinata. Menyebabkan bau busuk dari kotak sampah itu mengotori sekujur tubuh Hinata. Lalu meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja di bawah gerimis yang mulai turun dengan tawa dari siswi tersebut.

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Berusaha tidak menangis karena dia menganggap kalau semua ini mungkin balasannya karena membuat mereka terluka. Semua salahnya karena tidak menyadari perasaan Sasuke lebih cepat hingga dia harus menyakiti perempuan tersebut untuk membuatnya sadar. Dengan langkah lunglai Hinata mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh dan berjalan pulang sementara gerimis telah berubah menjadi hujan deras disertai gemuruh petir di langit.

Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya Hinata melihat sesosok pria yang memegang payung hitam berdiri tegap. Saat mata mereka bertemu Sasuke langsung berlari mendekati Hinata, tak memperdulikan kalau payung yang dibawanya terbang terbawa angin.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata yang mulai membiru, "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Hinata?" terdengar nada marah dalam setiap kata yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum walau bibirnya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan, "T-tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Hinata, " desis Sasuke marah. "Kau sampai terluka seperti ini. Akan.."

Hinata meletakkan jemarinya diatas bibir Sasuke, "A-aku tidak apa-apa selama kau a-akan melindungiku Sasuke-kun. A-aku harus belajar menjadi kuat k-kalau ingin berada di sisimu."

Sasuke menatap nanar Hinata kemudian menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.  
"Aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji."

"T-terima kasih S-Sasuke-kun." Lalu semua pandangan Hinata tiba-tiba saja menggelap.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari jatuh lurus di pandangan Hinata. Membuat gadis tersebut mengerjapkan matanya karena silau matahari. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dia kembali mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan memori yang berantakan di dalam kepalanya. Pakaiannya telah berganti dengan dress tidur berwarna ungu muda sedangkan kemarin Hinata masih bisa mencium bau busuk sampah dan kotoran di seragam sekolahnya. Tubuhnya pun tida terasa lengket lagi. Saat dia sampai rumah dia mengingat kalau bertemu dengan Sasuke yang menunggunya di bawah hujan. Apa Sasuke yang mengganti pakaiannya? Wajah Hinata merona seketika.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak dari pria di tempat tidurnya membuat Hinata terkaget.

"S-Sasuke-kun kau t-tidur di sini?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hinata, "Hn, bukankah aku biasa tidur di sini."

"Y-ya." Hinata menatap mata Sasuke yang setengah terbuka. "A-apa k-kau yang m-meng.."

"B-bukan," jawab Sasuke cepat. Sekilas Hinata dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya. "Bukan aku yang mengganti pakaianmu kalau itu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega, "L-lalu?"

"Kemarin saat kau pingsan kebetulan nenek Chiyo lewat. Jadi aku minta bantuannya untuk memandikanmu dan mengantikan pakaianmu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "M-mana mungkin aku berani membuka pakaianmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke kemudian menatap mata Hinata. "Kau masih tidak ingin mengatakan siapa pelakunya?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun. Anggap saja karma untukku karena m-membuatmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri selama 4 tahun ini."

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, "Kau tidak perlu merasakan semua itu. Semua itu aku anggap pengorbanan."

"Begitupun denganku. B-bukankah terlalu tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang selama ini tersakiti. Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun."

"Aku takut."

"Hm?"

"Aku takut tidak mampu melidungimu. Takut kalau disisiku kau akan selalu terluka. Dan ketakutan terbesarku adalah kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Hinata menatap nanar Sasuke mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, "J-jangan pernah kalah dengan rasa takutmu. A-aku selalu berada disini bersamamu."

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata pelan, "Terima kasih Hinata. Aku mencintaimu."

"A-aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Besok kita kencan." Perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah yang diucapkan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba kemarin sukses membuat Hinata sangat bingung hari ini.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam Hinata berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya yang hampir kosong karena sebagian isinya telah berhamburan keluar di atas tempat tidurnya. Jujur ini pertama kalinya Hinata akan pergi berkencan. Salahkan Sasuke yang membuatnya tidak pernah merasakan masa kasmaran seperti remaja pada umumnya. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak membuat blokade untuk Hinata, sangat banyak siswa yang ingin mendekatinya.

"Hinata apa kau sudah siap?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"S-sebentar lagi S-Sasuke-kun."

Terdengar dengusan Sasuke dari balik pintu, "Kau tidak perlu bingung memilih pakaian untuk kau kenakan Hinata."

"A-aku tahu." Tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kenakan pakaian yang aku berikan dulu?"

Hinata menghembuskan napas, "Itu sudah dua tahun lalu Sasuke-kun dan sekarang sudah tidak muat untukku lagi."

Sasuke tertawa, "Ternyata benarkan kalau kau bertambah gemuk."

Mendengarnya Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tentu saja beratnya bertambah setelah dua tahun berlalu. "Aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan blouse ungu, cardigan putih dan rok jeans hitam pendek," kata Sasuke sambil menyenderkan dirinya di balik pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata memunguti pakaian yang Sasuke sebutkan sebelumnya. Blouse ungu yang hanya sekali dia pakai sebelumnya sangat disayang karena bahannya yang sangat lembut. Kemudian ditambah stocking untuk menutupi kakinya yang tentunya akan kedinginan karena telah memasuki musim dingin.

"Lalu aku ingin rambutmu kau kucir tinggi di kiri. Dan sekarang cepat keluar."

Hinata terburu-buru menguncir rambutnya, "S-sebentar Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, cepatlah atau aku dobrak pintu ini."

Diburu waktu, Hinata menjadi panik mengkuncir rambutnya. Hingga rambutnya yang telah disisir tinggi kembali berantakan dan kusut. Sedangkan Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya bukanlah orang yang sabar mendobrak masuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Bukankah kusuruh cepat?"

"Gomen ne. K-kau malah membuatku bertambah cemas Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mendecih lalu mengambil sisir yang ada di tangan Hinata, "Biar aku yang kerjakan."

Sasuke dengan perlahan menyisir rambut panjang Hinata. Hinata tersenyum menngingat kalau dulu Sasuke paling sering membantu mengkuncir rambutnya setelah Okaa-san pergi. Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengkuncir tinggi rambut Hinata di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Menyisakan anak rambut Hinata membingkai wajah imut Hinata dan meluruskan poni yang menutupi dahi Hinata.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian memeluk leher Hinata dari belakang. Tangan kanan Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata mendekat pada wajahnya dari belakang. Perlahan wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat menuju bibir Hinata dengan memejamkan matanya, terang saja wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga menyalurkan rona merah menuju pipi Hinata. Tidak siap meneriman ciuman keduanya dengan Sasuke, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri hingga Sasuke hanya dapat mencium pipi Hinata.

Merasa apa yang disentuh bibirnya bukanlah target utama dengan cepat Sasuke membuka matanya. "Hinata."

"Y-ya S-Sasuke-kun?" jawab Hinata. "Bukankah kita harus cepat."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, "Baiklah. Akan kutagih saat kencan nanti."

Oh, tidak tahukah kau Sasuke seberapa merah wajah Hinata sekarang. _Ferrary Spider_ 458 berwarna putih telah siap di depan rumah Hinata untuk mengantarkan mereka menuju tempat kencan pertama mereka. Hinata sungguh penasaran kemana Sasuke akan membawanya dalam kencan pertama mereka. Setelah berkendara dengan keheningan menguasai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang sangat Hinata kenali. Sewaktu kecil mereka pernah mengunjungi ini sekali bersama dengan Itachi-niisan yang berakhir mereka di tinggal berdua karena tiba-tiba saja Itachi meninggalkan mereka untuk berkencan dengan Konan.

"_Amusement park_. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesini Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata antusias.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Y-ya aku sangat menyukainya."

"Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Hinata.

Perjalan kencan mereka di mulai dengan menuju wahana rumah boneka. Sebenarnya bukan Hinata yang ingin menuju rumah boneka tetapi Sasuke tetap memaksanya. Karena Sasuke tahu Hinata takut dengan boneka-boneka yang dipajang di rumah boneka. Merupakan kesempatan untuk Sasuke mendapatkan pelukan dari Hinata yang ketakutan. Setelah berkeliling mengendarai wahana lainnya seperti _rolling spin_, _christmas horse_ dan lainnya. Mereka menuju toko ice cream dan toko roti untuk mengisi perut karena hari telah siang. Ketika sore telah menjelang mereka menaiki wahana yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya memilih pulang, biang lala atau komedi putar.

Dari ketinggian biang lala ini Hinata dapat melihat pepohonan hijau dengan temaram orange senja saat matahari akan terbenam.

"Ini sungguh indah seperti di film yang aku tonton Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata takjum sambil melihat pemandangan dari kaca.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Bukankah kisah kita memang seperti film-film yang sering kau tonton. Dimana pangeran sekolah jatuh cinta pada itik buruk rupa."

Hinata mendelik kesal kepada Sasuke, "T-terkadang aku sedikit kesal dengan kepercayaan dirimu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya tertawa lalu berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Hinata. Melingkarkan tangan kanannya di atas pundak Hinata dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kalau memang kisah kita seperti yang di film-film. Kau ingin akhir yang seperti apa?" Sasuke mengecup pelan rambut Hinata.

Hinata berpikir sejenak sambil memejamkan mata, "A-aku hanya tidak ingin semua ini berubah. Aku selalu di samping Sasuke-kun dan Sasuke-kun selalu di sampingku. K-kita berbagi tawa dan sedih bersama apapun yang terjadi. B-bagaimana dengamu Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau kisah kita seperti film aku hanya ingin kau selalu disini sekarang dan seterusnya."

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan _ending_nya?"

"Selamanya bersamamu." Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh keyakinan. "_Ending_nya akan kita tulis bersama dan perlahan yang hanya akan bertuliskan hal itu."

Jarak keduanya semakin menipis. Sekarang Hinata mulai percaya dengan perasaan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh pelan pipi Hinata dan merangkum wajah tersebut mendekat. Sinar matahari menjadi saksi saat bibir kedua insan ini saling bersentuhan dengan lembut. Bukan ciuman bergairah atau pun kebutuhan, hanya saling bersentuhan menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Cuma berlangsung beberapa saat sampai bibir keduanya terlepas, dahi mereka masih bersentuhan dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat, "A-aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Untuk sekarang itu cukup bagiku Hinata."

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Memasuki pertengahan Juli yang mulai panas karena musim akan segera berganti. Hinata berjalan menyusuri pertokoan untuk mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Sasuke tanggal 23 nanti. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu suka merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tahun lalu pun Sasuke hanya minta dibuatkan cake tomat kepada Hinata untuk ulang tahunnya. Sedangkan Sasuke selalu saja membelikan hadiah ulang tahun kepada Hinata. Tahun kemarin dia menerima kalung berbentuk kepingan salju dari Sasuke. Maka dari itu Hinata ingin membelikan kado mengingat sekarang ini mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hingga perhatiannya terhenti pada sebuah gelang yang terpajang di depan sebuah toko. Dengan antusias Hinata memasuki toko tersebut dan menanyakan gelang tersebut. Gelang yang terbuat dari dasar keramik berwarna hitam yang berkilau dengan anggun bercampur dengan warna merah kelam sangat cocok dengan Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata membeli dan meminta pemilik toko membungkusnya dalam kotak kado. Tidak lupa Hinata menuliskan kata-kata selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasuke.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan kawasan pertokoan menuju stasiun kereta api bawah tanah dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Sekitar seminggu lagi Sasuke akan ulang tahun. Rencananya dia ingin membuatkan cake kesukaan Sasuke dan memberikan kado ulang tahun pertamanya. Kado pertama yang dibelikannya dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Lama Hinata menabung dari uang kerja sampingannya sebagai penjaga toko buku tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Serta Hinata ingin mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang dulu Sasuke ajarkan padanya seperti anak kecil. Setelah semua yang telah mereka lewati, Hinata yakin dengan yang dia rasakan kepada Sasuke lebih dari teman sepermainan ataupun saudara. Dia mencintai Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata terasa memanas hanya dengan memikirkan bagaimana nanti dia mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke akan menyukainya? Apa Sasuke akan senang saat dia mengatakan kalimat itu? Hinata tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Sasuke-kun." Suara teriakan seorang wanita langsung mengalihkan pandangan Hinata.

Hinata tahu kalau banyak orang yang bernama Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja rasa penasaran membuat Hinata melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke-kun lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu." Perempuan berambut pirang panjang memeluk erat tubuh seorang pria yang Hinata ketahui bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pelukan perempuan di depannya. Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Sejejak air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya tetapi berusaha dia tahan. Dia menarik napas panjang guna mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Tetap melihat dengan seksama kalau saja semua itu salah paham. Ya, Sasuke tidak akan berkhianat padanya.

Ya, Sasuke a-akan setia. Bahkan Hinata ragu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Seakan Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaan Hinata. Pria itu-Sasuke- merangkul bahu gadis tersebut kemudian menariknya pergi menjauh dari pandangan Hinata. Hinata benci mengakui kalau kisahnya akan berakhir seperti drama-drama yang sering dia tonton dimana kekasih yang mulai kau sadari bahwa dirimu mencintainya mulai berpaling kelain hati karena terlalu jengah menunggumu. Apakah kisahnya akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menyesal tidak mengatakan kalau kau mencintainnya sebelum pria tersebut tidak mencintaimu lagi?

Hinata berlari pulang secepat yang dia bisa. Untuk sekarang dia belum siap menghadapi kenyataan yang berada di depan matanya.

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-kun boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata lembut saat mereka tengah makan malam di rumah Hinata.

"Hn."

"A-apa yang tadi sore Sasuke-kun lakukan?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya bersantai di rumah."

"B-benarkah?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku Hinata?"

"T-tidak Sasuke-kun. A-aku hanya memastikannya saja." Hinata menunduk menggit bibirnya untuk menahan bulir air mata yang siap untuk terjun membasahi pipinya.

"Hn, aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya." Lalu Sasuke berlalu begitu saja.

Hinata sadari _mood_ Sasuke belakangan ini sangat buruk. Dia begitu mudah marah. Bahkan kemarin Sasuke dipanggil ke ruang guru karena memukul salah seorang murid tanpa sebab yang pasti. Sampai sekarang pun Sasuke tidak menceritakan apa sebabnya.

"Percayalah pada Sasuke-kun Hinata," kata Hinata sambil membereskan peralatan makan yang digunakan. Tetapi tetesan air jatuh di atas taplak meja berwarna pastel. Air mata Hinata turun tanpa Hinata ketahui.

Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan _ending_ yang mereka rencanakan? Bukankah ini bukan _ending_ yang mereka inginkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan _ending_nya?

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu tanpa Hinata sadari. Hari ini tepat tanggal 23 Juli, hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Akan tetapi hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin mendingin. Sasuke mulai menjauh dan Hinata tidak berani mendekat. Dari semalam Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Selain itu Hinata seolah mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga, Hinata berharap kalau itu adalah Sasuke yang datang. Seperti hari ulang tahun sebelumnya, Sasuke akan datang ke rumahnya tepat jam 12 malam untuk merayakannya dengan Hinata. Walau pun Hinata tidak menyiapkan apa pun Sasuke tetap datang ke rumahnya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tetapi semua yang Hinata dengar hanya halusinasinya saja. Sasuke tidak pernah datang walau Hinata menunggunya di ruang tamu bersama dengan cake dan kado yang telah Hinata siapkan.

Setelah matahari mulai terbit Hinata terbangun. Tampaknya matahari enggan menunjukkan sinarnya karena tertutupi awan tebal. Tidak biasanya cuaca kelam di bulan Juli yang memasuki musim panas. Karena libur musim panas telah dimulai Hinata bisa membuat pesta ulang tahun kecil di rumah Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum membayangkannya.

Dengan cepat Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Hinata memilih dress ungu selutut dan legging putih untuk dikenakan. Kotak kado kecil berwarna hitam sebagai kado untuk Sasuke, Hinata masukan kedalam kantong karton berwarna senada. Hinata tersenyum kecil saat melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca meja rias.

Langkah antusias Hinata terdengar saat menuruni tangga. Dengan langkah riang dia menuju rumah Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanan rumahnya. Hinata menekan bel rumah Sasuke beberapa kali. Walaupun Sasuke selalu memasuki rumahnya seenaknya tetapi Hinata tetap menjaga sopan santun yang diajarkan Kaa-san agar tidak masuk tanpa izin. Tapi walau telah berapa kali menekan bel rumah beberapa kali tidak kunjung ada balasan dari pemilik rumah. Penasaran karena pintu tidak kunjung di buka Hinata menarik kenop pintu rumah besar Uchiha yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Keadaan rumah sepi, walaupun memang biasanya sepi tetapi paling tidak Sasuke akan terbangun kalau ada yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Karena Sasuke sangat sensitif dengan suara-suara yang mengganggu saat dia tidur. Hinata menuju lantai dua yang terdapat kamar Sasuke. Ketika membukanya hanya ada kamar berantakan milik Sasuke sepertinya biasanya. Satu-satunya tempat dimana hawa kehidupan masih terasa di banding ruang lainnya.

Dengan rapi Hinata membereskan tempat tidur milik Sasuke hingga rapi. Begitu pula dengan bagian lainnya. Dia membereskan pakaian kotor milik Sasuke yang terletak begitu saja di lantai. Bekas-bekas makanan kecil yang tidak Sasuke buang pada tempatnya. Memang tidak biasanya kamar Sasuke begitu berantakan seperti ini. Biasanya Sasuke paling tidak hanya membiarkan tempat tidurnya saja yang berantakan tidak dengan bagian lainnya.

Saat membereskan buku-buku Sasuke yang berantakan, Hinata melihat selembar kertas memo jatuh dari salah satu buku tersebut. Tertulis salah satu nama tempat yang ada di pertokoan Shibuya dan jam yang menunjukan jam 10 pagi. Hinata melihat jam yang ada di tangannya, sekarang telah menunjukan jam 10.30 mungkin Hinata masih sempat pergi kesana. Walau Hinata berusaha percaya Sasuke tidak akan berkhianat tetap saja rasa penasaran merajai pikirannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju stasiun bis terdekat. Selama di bis pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Apa mungkin Sasuke telah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya? Kalau memang nantinya dengan perempuan tersebut Sasuke akan benar-benar setia sanggupkah Hinata melepaskannya? Mengingat perjanjian mereka dulu saat pertama kali Sasuke menginginkan Hinata menjadi pacarnya. Hanya saja kenapa sekarang? Saat Hinata mulai mencintai Sasuke? Saat Hinata mulai percaya dengan cinta yang Sasuke berikan? Saat Hinata percaya kalau kisah mereka akan seperti film yang selalu Hinata inginkan berakhir Happy end.

Tanpa Hinata sadari air matanya lagi-lagi jatuh turun. Tanggannya mencengkram erat kantong karton kado untuk Sasuke. Salahkan Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk kembali dan berada disisinya saat ini?

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat yang tertulis di memo setelah turun dari bis. Cuaca di langit mulai menggelap, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan maka dari itu Hinata harus cepat menemukan Sasuke. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan melihat sekelilingnya berharap dapat menemukan Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke seorang. Hinata berharap, Sasuke tidak berselingkuh ataupun berjalan dengan wanita lain. Hinata hanya ingin melihat Sasuke seorang dan mengatakan kalau saat ini dia telah mencintainya. Karena kata itu terus mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia saat Sasuke berada di depan sebuah restourant seorang diri dengan tangan di saku celananya. Memasang wajah datar seperti yang biasa di perlihatkannya.

"S-Sasu.." seketika napas Hinata tercekat ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang datang dan langsung mencium Sasuke tepat di bibirnya. Yang membuat hatinya bertambah teriris adalah fakta kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan wanita tersebut.

Dengan langkah goyah Hinata berjalan mendekat pada pasangan yang masih berciuman tanpa peduli dengan dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Pegangannya pada kantong kado yang akan diberikannya pada Sasuke semakin mengerat.

"S-Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata pelan saat Hinata telah dekat. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang dilihatnya bukanlah mimpi.

Tubuh Sasuke seketika menegang saat suara yang amat dikenalinya memanggilnya dari belakang. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong perempuan yang ada di depannya dan melihat Hinata memandangnya dengan begitu terluka. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

"H-Hinata." Sasuke mencoba meraih Hinata tetapi dengan sigap Hinata mundur. Hinata melemparkan sebuah kantong kado tepat di kaki Sasuke lalu langsung berlari pergi. Sasuke mengambil kantong yang ada di kakinya lalu membukanya. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang berisi sebuah gelang keramik yang sangat cantik dan juga sebuah surat yang berisikan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Ini merupakan hadiah pertama yang Hinata berikan padanya. Dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri yang tanpa Sasuke sadari. Itulah mengapa Hinata menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Bukan karena Hinata karena Hinata menghindari Sasuke tetapi karena dia ingin menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

"Aku ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu." Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari menyusul Hinata_nya_. Tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari perempuan berambut pirang yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak peduli dengan cercaan yang didapatkannya karena menabrak orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah pergi menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke.

"Hinata."

Hujan turun membasahi bumi seakan ikut menangis bersama Hinata. Dapat dia dengar Sasuke memanggil namanya tapi Hinata tidak mendengarkannya. Saat ini tentunya dia tidak akan mendengarkan apapun perkataan Sasuke. Paling tidak biarkan dia sendiri untuk menenangkan diri agar dia bisa membedakan baik dan buruknya saat ini. Semua tersamarkan oleh bunyi hujan yang menemaninya.

"Hinata!"

Lalu semua terjadi begitu saja. Yang Hinata ingat adalah saat langkah kakinya terakhir meninggalkan trotoar jalan untuk menyebrang dan tiba-tiba truk besar berwarna putih telah berada di depannya. Sisanya hanya potongan-potongan kecil. Suara rem mobil yang di terdengar menyakitkan. Lalu semua menghilang dan Hinata terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung.

"Ckitt! Brakk.."

Suara itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Sasuke. Seketika keramaian tercipta di tengah jalan tempat dia terakhir melihat Hinata. Hujan jatuh menuruni wajah yang terkaku. Dengan cepat Sasuke menerobos kerumunan tersebut dan melihat warna merah mengalir di sisi jalan bersama dengan air hujan. Dress dari wanita yang di cintainya yang sebelumnya berwarna putih telah berubah menjadi merah bagaikan bunga mawar. Hatinya seketika hancur berantakan saat melihat sosok di depannya ini adalah Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata yang lemah kedalam pelukannya. "Seseorang panggilkan ambulans."

Salah satu orang yang menonton kejadian tersebut dengan cepat mengambil ponsel di tangannya dan menelpon ambulans.

"Hinata. Kumohon bangun. Jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini." Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. "Kau pastinya tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Hime."

Sasuke menarik Hinata semakin erat ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumi puncak kepala Hinata. Tidak peduli bahwa pakaian yang di kenakannya telah dipenuhi darah yang mengalir dari Hinata. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Hinata.

"Kumohon.. bangun Hinata," ujar Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. "Ini bukanlah ending yang aku inginkan untuk kita berdua. B-bukankah kau berjanji akan berada di sisiku selamanya. Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang kosong kedua tangannya yang masih berwarna merah di koridor rumah sakit. Ditangannya masih terasa kehangatan yang Hinata berikan. Masih terasa hangatnya pelukan dari Hinata. Merdunya suara tawa Hinata. Lembutnya suara Hinata ketika memanggilnya. Semua masih terasa amat nyata tetapi mengapa jejak darah yang ada di tangannya menghempaskan semua kenyataan tersebut hanya sebagai kenangan semata.

Seumur hidup tidak pernah sekali pun Sasuke menangisi seseorang. Tidak bahkan saat Fugaku dan Mikoto bertengkar hingga keduanya memutuskan berpisah. Tidak saat mereka meninggalkannya sendiri di Jepang. Bahkan dia tidak menangis saat hanya tersisa seorang diri di rumah sebesar itu. Karena dia tahu Hinata ada disisinya. Hinata akan selalu ada di depan pintunya saat Sasuke datang berkunjung. Hinata akan selalu ada menghapuskan semua kekesalannya, kesedihannya, kebosannya, semuanya akan terhapuskan saat bersama Hinata.

Sedangkan sekarang dia sendiri. Setelah mengetahui seberapa besar dia harus kehilangan. Kehilangan semuanya.

Ketika pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju dokter yang merawat Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" nada cemas terasa jelas dalam setiap perkataan Sasuke.

Dokter wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas, "Suatu keajaiban dia masih bisa bernapas sampai kesini. Tubuhnya mengalami beberapa patah tulang di tangan. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah kepalanya yang mengalami pendarahan karena terbentur keras. Akibatnya masih belum kami ketahui sampai Hinata mungkin sadarkan diri."

Mata Sasuke langsung berkilat, "Apa maksud dokter mungkin sadarkan diri?"

"Maaf harus memberitahumu sekarang tetapi kemungkinan Hinata sadarkan diri sangat kecil. Mengingat luka otak yang diterimanya. Kami hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi kapanpun itu."

Seketika tubuh Sasuke goyah mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Jadi masih ada kemungkinan Hinata akan sadarkan diri?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi kapan pun itu." Lalu Tsunade berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah Hinata. Tiga hari berlalu setelah kecelakaan itu, Hinata masih belum sadarkan diri juga bahkan kemarin kondisinya sempat drop. Sasuke berniat mengambil beberapa barang untuk Hinata selama berada di rumah sakit. Dengan pandangan kosong Sasuke melihat keadaan rumah yang biasanya selalu hangat dan bercahaya karena kehadiran Hinata. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Hinata tadaima," kata Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Biasanya setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal ini Hinata akan mengucapkan selamat datang sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. Tapi saat ini yang dia lihat hanya kegelapan dalam rumah Hyuga.

Langkah goyahnya terhenti di ruang tamu. Sebuah cake bertuliskan _happy birthday_ Sasuke yang dibuat sendiri oleh Hinata tergeletak begitu saja tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya. Angka 17 yang terbuat dari lilin masih berdiri utuh di puncak kue tersebut. Sasuke terduduk di depan meja tersebut dengan pandangan nanar memandangi kue tersebut beberapa saat kemudian mengambil pematik api yang ada di dekat kue tersebut. Menghidupkan lilin dari kue tersebut.

"Bukankah ini kue ulang tahun untukku Hinata?" kata Sasuke. "Kalau begitu untuk permohonanku tahun ini aku hanya ingin kau bangun dan kembali di sisiku."

Sasuke meniup lilin tersebut dengan air mata yang jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke menyeka air mata yang turun dari matanya.

"Untuk apa aku menangis. Kau pasti akan akan sadarkan diri dan tersenyum untukku nanti. Akan kutunggu sampai kapanpun. Jadi kembalilah padaku dan kita lanjutkan kisah kita." Sasuke tersenyum. Hanya saja senyum tersebut terlalu menyakitkan kalau kita melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Telah berapa lama dia terbaring disana?" tanya suara yang dulu sangat dinantikan Hinata. Hyuga Hiashi untuk pertama kalinya datang menjenguk putrinya. Tapi bukankah sangat terlambat?

"Sudah 4 bulan dan bulan depan merupakan ulang tahunnya," kata Sasuke datar sambil tetap duduk di samping ranjang Hinata dan menggengam tangan Hinata.

"Bagaimana diagnosis dokter? Ada harapan dia hidup."

Sasuke mendelik menatap Hiashi, "Segala kemungkinan selalu ada."

Hiashi menghela napas, "Adakah perkembangan dari Hinata?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku bukan menyuruhmu menyerah tapi kau pun harus meneruskan hidupmu. Duniamu sangat luas dan tidak hanya berputar pada Hinata saja."

"Tapi duniaku memang hanya berputar pada Hinata," tungkas Sasuke.

"Terserah padamu! Tetapi terkadang harapan tidak selalu seperti yang kita inginkan."

"Paling tidak aku tidak akan menyerah selama harapan itu masih ada dan bukannya melarikan diri seperti anda."

Sesaat Sasuke dan Hiashi berpandangan lalu Hiashi memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali melihat wajah tidur Hinata.

Dia mengecup punggung tangan Hinata, "Bukankah kau yang mengajarkanku untuk jangan menyerah selama harapan masih ada Hinata. Arigatou."

.

.

.

Gumpalan salju turun dengan lembut menyentuh tanah. Menutupi semua permukaan dengan warna putih. Musim yang sangat Hinata sukai dan nantikan saat dimana semua permukaan bumi menjadi putih tak bernoda. Di musim ini juga Hinata berulang tahun.

Sasuke biasanya akan memberikan sebuah kado untuk Hinata di setiap tahunnya. Memberikan kejutan kecil yang selalu di sambut antusias oleh Hinata walaupun hanya hal kecil. Hinata selalu menghargai apapun yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Mengucapkan terima kasih lalu tersenyum dengan hangat kepadanya. Tetapi untuk tahun ini semua berubah. Tidak ada lagi suara lembut Hinata yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tidak ada lagi senyum hangat yang mampu menghangatkan udara dingin di luar.

"Sudah 6 bulan Hinata terbaring di sana. Apa kau tidak akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di perguruan tinggi Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade sehabis pemeriksaan rutin untuk Hinata hari ini.

"Hn, Hinata saja tidak bisa melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi bagaimana aku bisa kesana tanpanya."

Keadaan Sasuke tidak lagi seperti dulu. Sosok angkuh dan arogannya sekarang pergi entah kemana. Menjadikannya sesosok orang yang begitu rapuh dan kalau boleh jujur menyedihkan. Rambut ravennya telah memanjang tanpa ada niat darinya untuk mengaturnya seperti yang dulu selalu dia lakukan. Wajah tampannya bertambah pucat serta kantung mata menggantung di bawah matanya. Karena dia tidak bisa tidur, saat dia tertidur selalu saja mimpi buruk datang menghantuinya dari rasa bersalahnya pada Hinata.

"Aku rasa Hinata tentunya tidak ingin kau hanya terpaku padanya Sasuke. Hinata pastinya ingin kau tetap maju walau tanpanya."

Sasuke menatap Tsunade, "Kalau begitu bisa kau perkirakan kapan Hinata akan sadar? Jadi saat dia membuka mata yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah aku."

Tsunade menghela napas, "Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan waktu dia sadar ataupun pergi. Tetapi menilik keadaan Hinata saat ini seharusnya dia sudah bisa sadarkan diri. Luka-luka dan patah tulang yang diterimanya dulu telah sembuh dengan baik akan tetapi Hinata sendiri sepertinya enggan untuk bangun."

"Maksud anda?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahukan ini padamu." Tsunade menatap kasihan Sasuke. "Kau tentunya masih ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu keadaan Hinata sempat drop karena saat itu kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Setelah aku bandingkan dengan beberapa keadaannya terdahulu yang tiba-tiba turun, aku mendapatkan satu kaitan dari semuanya. Dan itu karenamu. Tepatnya karena suaramu Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam. Mengingat beberapa memori sebelumnya saat keadaan Hinata menurun pertama kali dia membisikan kata maaf dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. Lalu selanjutnya saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggunya dan masih beberapa kejadian kesehatan Hinata menurun drastis. Yang terakhir kali saat dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hinata keadaan Hinata pun kembali menurun bahkan hampir pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ada keadaan tertentu saat seorang pasien yang koma tidak ingin terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin karena menurutnya dunia bawah sadarnya lebih nyaman dibandingkan dunia nyata. Mungkin menurutnya dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di dunia nyata."

Sasuke memandang nanar Sasuke, "Tapi dia masih memiliki aku. Aku masih disini membutuhkannya."

Tsunade menggeleng, "Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu bahwa mungkin Hinata akan sadarkan diri karena kau motivatornya untuk tetap bertahan hidup tetapi melihat perkembangan Hinata yang menurun karenamu kurasa sebelumnya dia memiliki penghalang untuk menolakmu berada disisinya. Apa sebelum kecelakaan Hinata merasa kecewa atau marah padamu?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menyerah terhadap Hinata. Tetapi kau harus tetap menjalankan hidupmu walau tanpanya."

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang tampak sedang tertidur pulas, "Aku akan menjalankan hidupku dengan tetap membawanya dalam setiap langkahku. Dengan tetap disini bersama Hinata. Aku selalu menunggumu Hime. Bukankah kita harus melanjutkan kisah kita? Aku tidak ingin akhir yang seperti ini."

Kembali tetesan air mata mengalir turun.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N: Fic pra SHDL yang bertema _Sleepy_. Untuk nantinya sekuel dari fic ini yang akan publish pada SHDL. Sungguh aku menuliskannya dalam keadaan frustasi tingkat akut setelah mengetahui kabar kalau Kuchiki Byakuya dalam keadaan hampir meregang nyawa-gak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Byakuya sampai meninggal. Bener-bener _Glommy Sunday_. Makasih untuk Hyou yang selalu PM saya untuk update fic tapi sepertinya belum sempat-sempat pula update fic yang lama. Saran dan kritik selalu di tunggu.

Akhir kata Mind To Review?


End file.
